


Hell's Queens

by LunarEclipse88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Breathplay, Demon Sex, Demons, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling Kink, Hell, Kidnapping, Magic, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-con/dub-con, Overstimulation, Succubi & Incubi, There Are No Rules In Hell, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, little to no plot, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarEclipse88/pseuds/LunarEclipse88
Summary: Vanessa is a pretty ordinary girl. Unfortunately, one of the Queens of Hell, Lira, takes a liking to her and decides to kidnap her and keep her as her personal sex slave.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be multiple chapters, mostly to break things up so it's not just a solid wall of smut. A little plot, but really not that much.

Lira opened a small viewing window to the Middlelands, Nataliana perched on the arm of her throne. Absently she wrapped the succubus queen's tail around her wrist, tugging at it lightly as she scanned the world of the In-Between, home of the humans. Nataliana leaned in, her breasts pressing into Lira's shoulder. "That one, with the dark red hair. She'd be a good addition to this place. She's also pretty for a human, which never hurts."

Lira nodded, watching until the girl went into the bathroom, where she dragged her through to sprawl at the foot of the throne.

Nataliana hopped down, tucking back her blood-red wings and uncoiling her tail from Lira's grip. Delicately, she lifted the girl up, presenting her to Lira. "Speak your name for Her Eternity."

"Vanessa!" The girl squirmed, gasping in shock when Nataliana's tail burrowed up the leg of her shorts and prodded at her pussy.

Lira growled. "Nataliana, remember who rules here. You can take her later."

Nataliana sighed. "Yes, Lira."

"Now go dress her. And don't you dare pop her cherry, as they say."

Nataliana bowed and teleported them away in a puff of dark pink smoke that smelled of sex.

_________

Once she had the girl in her guest room. Nataliana deftly tore away her mortal clothing, leaving the girl bare. Vanessa tried to cover herself, but was soon pinned under the succubus, who was surprisingly strong.

Vanessa squirmed, then gasped as Nataliana latched onto her breast, sucking and tonguing her nipple, gently scraping it with her teeth. Vanessa wiggled, then let her head loll back when Nataliana slid a needle-slim fang into her skin, pumping an intoxicating venom into her blood. Every nerve was on edge, her clit stiffening as she immediately began to soak the couch underneath her. 

Phantom hands held Vanessa's hands above her head, and Nataliana rose up, hovering high over Vanessa's chest. Nataliana pushed her tail up into her own pussy, rolling it around and moaning loudly. Glancing down at Vanessa, she lowered one hand between the girl's legs, teasingly stroking Vanessa's outer lips. Vanessa's walls twitched and she bucked her hips, begging for more. It felt like her whole body was hot and cold at once, heat scorching her clit as it throbbed in time with her racing heart.

Nataliana pulled her tail out of her pussy and offered it to Vanessa, covered in her juices. When Vanessa hesitated, Nataliana pushed it into her mouth, gently stroking it against Vanessa's tongue and throat.

When the sweet, syrupy taste touched her tongue, Vanessa started to suck hard, searching for every last drop of Nataliana's juices. Nataliana moaned and settled over Vanessa's mouth, parting Vanessa's labia and bending over to flick a forked tongue over the girl's clit. When Vanessa yelped and spasmed, Nataliana smirked and latched on, sucking hard and lashing her tongue over the hard nub. 

Nataliana pushed her tail further down Vanessa's throat and came, coating Vanessa's face with her fluids. At the same time, she pumped more of her venom directly into Vanessa's clit, watching the girl thrash as she came over and over, soaking the couch until it was more whitish than red.

Nataliana pulled away, enjoying the way the girl's chest was heaving, before she deftly clasped a black leather collar with a ring attached around her neck, dressing her in a tight black lace strapless bra and g-string that left nothing to the imagination. Stepping back, she placed a note between the girl's breasts and teleported her to Lira's bedroom.

_____________

Lira looked up when the dazed girl appeared in her bed. Picking up Nataliana's note, she read the elegant, twisting script.

_I warmed her up for you. She's soaking wet and horny as any succubus, so enjoy._

Lira deftly incinerated it in a spark of blue flame and pulled the girl to her feet. 

Vanessa stood there, quivering, staring at Lira's breasts.

Lira studied her in turn, noticing the thick sheen down Vanessa's thighs.

She circled around, pressing close and squeezing Vanessa's ass tightly. "Let's get a few things straight, kitten. You are mine until the end of eternity, to fuck, use, and abuse. You won't die, you'll just wish you could. You will call me Mistress or 'My Queen'. Your opinion doesn't matter, what you like doesn't matter. You're nothing here."

With that, she slammed Vanessa hard into a wall, the stone cracking slightly with a shower of rock dust. Vanessa screamed, then screamed again as Lira sank her teeth into her shoulder.

Lira clamped a hand over her mouth, hissing. "Stop that. It's annoying. You're fine, nobody dies here without my permission."

Vanessa nodded shakily, squeezing her thighs together.

Lira glanced down. "Ah. You want something in your sweet little pussy, don't you? You just want to be fucked until you can't take it anymore, and then be fucked some more."

Vanessa bit her lip.

Lira pulled away, easily flipping Vanessa around like a doll and laying her down on the bed, thick black ropes of some sort of corporeal smoke wrapping around her wrists and ankles. They latched around the bedposts, dragging Vanessa's legs wide open and holding her hands in place. 

Lira licked her lips, kneeling between Vanessa's thighs. "Well, pet, if you want me to fuck you, you'll have to do a _very_ good job. And to make it interesting, how about-" Lira summoned a large orb, the vibrator sitting heavy in her hand- "I shove this up into your little pussy and see how much you can take?"

Vanessa shuddered, whimpering softly. Lira almost tenderly set the tip of the vibe against Vanessa's entrance, flicking a sharp nail against Vanessa's clit, moments before she forced the vibe into the girl's pussy.

Vanessa cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure, her head lolling back as the ball expanded, stretching her to her limit. As hard as she tried to fight it, it felt so good.

Lira paused to examine Vanessa's quivering body. "I think we can do better, no?" 

The ball seemed to squirm, two protrusions stretching out. The smaller one moved up, molding around her clit, while the other moved down, pressing against her ass. Vanessa clenched down instinctively, biting her lip. "Please, no."

Lira hissed. "You'll regret that later." The second protrusion forced its way into her ass, sliding in deep, before expanding, stretching her until it hurt. 

Vanessa let out a tiny gasp, breath hissing through her teeth.

Lira slapped her pussy hard, making her yelp. "Now that you're all sorted, you're going to eat me out. If you do a good job, maybe I'll turn these on."

Vanessa nodded, her walls clenching down as well as they could around the vibe. 

Lira smirked and teleported to Vanessa's head, crushing her pussy over Vanessa's mouth and grinding back and forth, smearing Vanessa's face with her fluids.

Immediately she started to suck hard at Lira's pussy, swishing her tongue around. Lira groaned, pressing down harder, cutting off Vanessa's air. Desperately, Vanessa latched onto Lira's clit, sucking on it forcefully and lashing it with her tongue. 

Lira moaned, her tail sliding over and coiling around Vanessa's throat. "That's it, bitch. Harder, or I'll snap your pretty little neck."

Vanessa doubled her efforts, fighting her lack of air and trying her hardest to make her mistress cum.

With a demonic screech, Lira did just that, and Vanessa sucked greedily at her entrance, gulping it down. Lira released her, vanishing and reappearing in an ornate chair by the end of the bed.

Vanessa let out a tiny, pathetic whine, squirming against her restraints.

Lira watched her, smirking. "Well, a little succubus venom certainly turns you into a greedy little whore. Shall we see what happens if we add more?"

Slick fluid flooded out of the vibe, coating her ass, pussy, and clit before overflowing to soak her skin. It felt as if someone had taken a lit match to her nerves, pleasure stabbing through her with every tiny movement that rubbed her oversensitive flesh against the smooth- no, it was ribbed now- surface of the vibe. She shuddered, needing just a _little_ more-

The vibe flicked on, a setting higher than any normal toy could possibly achieve. Almost immediately her vision went white, orgasm ripping through her. Her walls spasmed violently around the toy, but it didn't stop. In fact, it just kept going, flinging her off the edge again and again. 

She blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if any w's, s's, or b's are missing anywhere, those keys aren't working very well on my computer and usually I catch it, but if I miss any, please alert me.

Lira looked at the girl, still twitching violently on the bed, and then growled slightly at a prickling sensation that could only mean some foolish mortal bitch was trying to summon her. Not a particularly powerful one either, which would allow her to have some fun. Of course, she could resist it if she wanted. She was no minor demon.

She let herself be summoned, landing in the center of a chalk circle, the edges dotted with black candles and sprinkled with salt and holy water. A witch stood in front of her, holding a thick grimoire. Three other witches stood at each point of the compass, staring at her in awe.

The head witch closed the book. "Bow, Lira, for you are now mine to command."

Lira bared her fangs, ripping through the protective barrier as if it were wet paper. "Show some respect, you pathetic little bitch. For that, you aren't getting anything."

One of the girls dropped to her knees, half-hiding behind a curtain of inky black hair. "Please, Great Mistress of Night, spare her your wrath. She is but mortal, and foolish as well. We mean you no disrespect." 

Lira cocked her head and lifted the girl to her feet, dragging a nail over her sternum. "Give me your name, little witch."

"I give it freely, for my only desire is to serve you. It is Rayne."

"Well, Rayne, you may serve me for eternity if you so desire. Your leader will also serve me in much less pleasant ways. As for your sisters, they are freed. They may leave, or they may watch the first of your leader's punishments."

The two other girls flinched and filed out of the small room, barely more than a closet. 

Lira turned to the leader. "Your name?"

The girl shuddered, white as bone and backed into a corner.

Rayne gave her the answer. "Her name is Kira."

Lira smirked and teleported the short distance to trap Kira in the corner. "Well, Kira, normally I would snap your neck, but sweet Rayne has so graciously begged for mercy on your behalf. So, you'll be coming home with her and I, for an eternity of forced servitude."

Kira tried to shrink away, but Lira's hand darted out, swift as a snake, and grabbed her by the throat, flinging facefirst to the ground. Kira cried out, trying to get up, but Lira locked her in place with a short burst of magic.

"Rayne, lay down on your back in front of her and take off your shorts and panties."

Rayne complied, throwing her pants and lacy red thong into a corner. Lira pushed Kira's face down into Rayne's pussy and placed Rayne's hands on Kira's head. "Kira, you are going to eat her out while I punish you. If she doesn't cum at least three times by the time you beg me to stop, I'll fuck you till your ass bleeds. Understand?"

Kira said something inaudible into Rayne's pussy.

Lira slapped her ass hard. "Speak up, bitch."

Kira shook slightly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I understand."

"Get licking, slut."

Rayne leaned back and wrapped her thighs around Kira's head. Lira smirked and started to play with Kira's ass, alternating a minute or so of teasing with several minutes of spanking the girl hard enough to leave bright red handprints. Rayne's moans got louder, her legs tightening around Kira's head. After Rayne came the second time, Kira flinched violently and tried to pull away. "Please, please stop."

Lira smirked. "That was only twice."

She slapped Kira's ass harder, summoning a strap-on out of thin air and fastening it around her waist. Without warning, she forced it into Kira's ass, making the girl scream. Lira lifted the girl's hips and impaled her viciously on the dildo, fucking her hard and fast as Kira's screams dissolved into incomprehensible babbling and cries. Eventually Kira's arms gave out, and she smacked her head on the floor, crying. 

Lira pulled out and teleported all three of them to her throne room, summoning a minor demon and pointing to Kira. "Clean her up and give her something unpleasant to do. Maybe cleaning the Hall of Punishment."

The demon bowed and led Kira away. 

Rayne stayed where she was, kneeling on the floor. Lira sat on her throne and pulled Rayne into her lap, tearing off the girl's top and bra. She leaned in and nipped at the girl's ear. "Welcome to Hell, Rayne. As I understand it, you humans are rather shy about your bodies, yes? Perhaps we can fix that. For a little while, I'm going to have lesser demons coming to ask things of me. What if, instead of sending you off to do some task, I kept you here and let everyone watch you getting off?"

Rayne shivered. "Please, mistress."

Lira gently ran her forked tongue over an artery in Rayne's neck. "Please _what_ , hm? You'll have to be more specific. Please play with your tits? Please finger your pussy until you're begging to cum? Please bend you over and fuck you in front of everyone that comes in here?"

"Please mistress, don't have sex with me in public, I'd be so embar- ah!" Rayne let out a little gasp as Lira pinched one of her nipples, rolling it around between her fingers.

Lira smirked, moving to squeeze Rayne's breast. "See, you _say_ that, but what I think you really mean is 'Please mistress, I'm a little whore who needs you to tease me until I can't form full sentences.' Is that what you mean?"

Rayne's answer came in the form of a moan. 

Lira smirked and nibbled the girl's neck, scratching her fangs over the soft skin and flicking Rayne's nipple. Rayne squirmed, and Lira felt the girl's pussy moisten, her wetness seeping onto Lira's leg. Lira slid her hand lower, teasingly brushing her fingertip over Rayne's folds as the first demon came in and bowed, his eyes on Rayne.

Lira possessively pressed her finger against Rayne's clit and growled.

The demon lowered his gaze. "Great Queen, there is a dispute between myself and another of my breed over a mortal woman. He states she is his because he is older, but I'm the one who bound her to this place."

Lira started rubbing slow circles around Rayne's clit. "As such, she is yours. If he resists, kill him."

The demon bowed and made his way out. Rayne squirmed, then gasped as Lira slid a finger into her pussy with a soft squelch, stroking her walls. Every little movement was carefully slow, just enough to drive her towards the edge but not enough to take her over. Lira stroked Rayne's clit, rolling it around until Rayne was moaning almost constantly, bucking her hips in an attempt to get just a little more pleasure.

When the door next opened, it was for an incubus, who dropped into a low bow. "Great Queen, my lady and mistress Queen Nataliana would like to invite you to a party tomorrow evening. Until that time arrives, I am here to serve you in whatever way you may desire."

Lira smirked and slid a second finger into Rayne's pussy, pressing against her g-spot until Rayne came with a thin cry. Lira released Rayne, pulling the incubus closer with a bit of magic. "Your name?"

"Vylar, great queen."

Lira made her clothing vanish and grabbed Rayne's hair, pulling the girl to kneel between her legs. "Ass up, spread your legs." 

Rayne obeyed, and Lira pulled Rayne's face into her pussy. "Lick. No touching."

Rayne's tongue slid out and began to slide through Lira's slit, flicking over her clit or plunging in and out of her pussy.

Lira grabbed Vylar's cock and pulled him closer, stroking his shaft for a little bit before pointing at Rayne. "Go ahead. Take your pick of where. The little slut probably wouldn't stop screaming with a thick cock fucking her senseless."

Vylar nodded and slowly pushed into Rayne's pussy, stretching her wide. She moaned into Lira's slit, each thrust from Vylar pressing her nose into Lira's clit. When she was just about to cum, Lira waved Vylar off and pushed Rayne away. "Save yourself for tomorrow. I want you desperate and horny for the party."

Lira made Vylar lay down on the floor and sank onto his cock, rocking her hips before starting to bounce slowly, squeezing him every time she sank down. He reached towards her, one hand grabbing onto her horn and the other rubbing her clit. She clamped down hard around his cock and came, her tail slithering beneath her to wrap around his balls and massage them forcefully until he came as well, groaning as he shot his seed into her.

With a sigh, Lira sent them both away and sat back down on her throne. She still had work to do.


End file.
